finn the lone hero
by brandonleewolfe1
Summary: finn the human ran away from his adopted family at the age of six for eight years of taking care of himself but only to search for more humans and his real family during his search he became a hero but know as the lone hero but soon his identity Will be reveal some day
1. prologue

Finn the lone hero

Prologue

A/N Hi it me I know that fire in the heart(rewrite) was not good but still working on it.

I don't own adventure time wish I did

'My name is finn the human but nobody don't know that, it has been eight years taking care of myself'

'my adopted family says I'm the last human on ooo but I didn't believe that I'm not the last human on ooo I ran away from home at the age of six'.

'I kept looking for more humans but I haven't found them but they're out there somewhere I just need to find them'.

'Ok I'll tell my backstory how I became a hero.'

Flashback

'my adopted family stop looking for me after two years when I ran away,during my travels my skill with the sword was perfect and good'.

'I was walking in the grassland and I spotted a treefort a single tree in the grassland I walked up to the door and knock on it but nobody answered I grab the door knob and turned it to my surprise it was unlock I walked inside the house"hello anybody here"I yell but no response I walked up the ladder and started to look around the house nobody home it was all dusty,it looks abandoned I started to walk out until I realize winter was coming I needed a place to stay and this house look in great shape to stay in so I went up stairs and found a bed cover in fur I laid down I close my eyes and fell asleep.

In the morning I woke up feeling all rested"wow I slept good haven't slept that good for a while"he stretch"this house I think I might settle here hope the shower still work"Finn said and went to the bathroom finn turn the water on"oh cool the still works"finn took a long shower"ahh that was a good shower better dried off"he grabbed his towel from his bag and dried off and put his clothes on and his bear hat"ok what should I do to today,ok I need food and supplies where the closest town or kingdom"he climbed up the tree he look around and see the candy kingdom "awesome" Finn said and put on his cloak and went towards the Candy kingdom.

When I got to the candy kingdom everybody seem sad and worried I went to a banana guard "hey what's wrong?"I asked the guard"the princess had been kidnapped by the ice king"the banana guard said"ok but who the ice king?"Finn asked"the ice king is the most crazy old man in ooo""oh ok I didn't know" I left the guard"ok the princess of the candy has been kidnapped but first I need supplies".

Finn started to walk one of the stores but it was close they were all closed"(sigh)great they're all closed with the princess gone they stay close,ok one option I need to save the princess and get my supplies"finn walk out of the candy kingdom and headed towards the ice kingdom

Finn got to the ice kingdom and climbed through the window he looked around for the princess and started to shiver"geez this cloak doesn't do anything for the cold should have brought a coat,ok gotta find the princess fast before I freeze to death here."

Finn walk look through every room until he heard a laughter he fellow the laughter he took a peek and see the ice king talking to princess bubblegum"let me go you ice king" "Ooooh I will let you go unless you become my bride hehehe"the ice king giggle"for the last time ice king,I will never become your bride never" "oh I will make you my bride and you'll be mine"ice king said and walk toward the other room"ok now my chance"finn walk toward the princess cell.

Princess bubblegum notice the cloaked figure walking towards her"who are you"the princess asked"not important the only important thing is it getting you out of here,now where the key" "the ice king has it with him,"the princess said"great does he have any weakness I should know about" "Yeah the crown that Where he drew his power from knock it off his head and he powerless" "oh really ok this will be easier than I thought"what finn said until he heard noises coming from behind him he ran behind some ice column and waited for the ice king to show up.

Ice king walk in the room"oh princess I'm back" "oh I'm overjoyed"princess bubblegum said in starcasmily Finn walk so quietly behind the ice king and kick the crown off of him he grabbed his behind his back and pointed at the ice king"let the princess go you crazy old man" "never princess bubblegum well be mine"ice king tried to zap him but he doesn't have his crown on"oh no my crown my power"ice king get kicked in the face,finn knock him out unconscious"wow that was easy now just gotta find the key"finn search the ice king and find the key"ok,I found the key princess" "Oh thank you my hero"princess bubblegum said when the cloaked figure open the cell door"your welcome and come on your candy people are worried about you" "your right we must hurry back to the candy kingdom"the two of them walk out of the ice kingdom and towards the candy kingdom.

When they reach the candy kingdom gate the banana guard saw their princess they ran towards her"PRINCESS!"the banana guards shouted"we thought the ice king still had you" "I was rescued by this hero umm I didn't quite get your name." "Oh my name it not quite important right now, I just came to candy kingdom to buy supplies but they were all close and I came to rescue you princess so everybody can calm down"the princess stared at the cloaked hero"so you came to the kingdom to buy supplies is that right." " yeah that right but I got sidetracked you were gone and everybody worried so yeah you know the rest"he told the princess"ok so I need to go and buy supplies and I'll be on my way ok see you later princess and be safe."I walk towards one of the stores and open door and see a clerk working I walk up to him"hello what can I get you" "can you give me the stuff on this list"I hand him the list he look at it"of course just give me a minute" "okay"the clerk walk off moment alters he came back with the supplies"alright here your supplies" "ok, how much will this cost"the clerk looks at me with a happy face"oh it on the house"Finn look confuse"how come" " because you save the princess words travel fast my friend"Finn was shocked now everybody knows he save the princess" ok thanks you for giving me the supplies" "your welcome hero"finn walk out of the store with the supplies"alright got everything I need it time to head back home"finn look up see the sky is red"wow it almost dark it has been a long day"Finn leave the candy kingdom.

Finn was walking through the grassland to the treefort until he realized something 'the princess and the clerk call me a hero kinda like the ring to finn the hero but if I use my name jake parent Will find me in no time that's my plan I can't reveal my name and my look I must not be found until I found my people,but what will I call myself ' the eight year old boy thought then it hit him"the lone hero like the sound of it the lone hero that I will call myself"that when finn knew he the new hero of ooo.

Flashback over

Back in the present' that's How I became a hero for all my hard work and duty' during my travel and adventure I became a Goblin king for a while but there was a lot of rules so I found a box draw my face on it and put it on Whispering Dan head the goblins still think it me,and I also save princess bubblegum from getting her heart ripped out from this heart guy named Ricardo who actually came from ice king body who was working on a love spell but it went wrong,also I think princess bubblegum get kidnap on purpose so she can take a look under the lone hero cloak but that not happening.

Finn the human was making a name for himself but not his real his hero name the lone hero that what Finn calls himself these days but he hasn't forgotten about humans that his primary mission a hero just his Hobbies.

Back at the treefort Finn has a lot of maps all these maps have little X Mark on them then finn spoke"(sigh) still nothing for eight years of looking and still no sight of them, my people are very good hiding themselves I look all over ooo but nothing they left no trail or clues just dust and ruin what else can I find more dust(sigh)I should go out for a walk"finn put on his cloak and walk out the door.

Finn walk around the grassland and spotted a flame Elemental child running away from a guard so finn ran towards them while running towards them the flame kid trip and fall the guard raised his hand and ready to hit him but I got there in time and grab the guard arm"hey there no reason hitting a child ok alright what did he do" "this brat stole my lunch and I'm going to teach him a lesson"finn hand a pouch a gold to the guard "will this cover your lunch"the guard looks at him and took gold"yes this will do just tell the brat don't do it again"the guard left, finn look at the flame kid"so what your name kid"the flame kid look at and said"Cullen my name is Cullen." "Cullen huh nice name so where are your parents."Finn asked, Cullen look down "my parents died two years ago when I was six"finn regretted his answer"oh I'm sorry" "it ok sir it not your fault you didn't know umm,I didn't quite get your name" "oh my name, you don't Who I am."Cullen shook his head"no I have no idea who you are" 'well that the first somebody ever said that' "ok,I'll tell you my name, it finn the human but everybody calls me the lone hero, but only you can call me finn the human ok" Cullen nodded"yeah I got it Finn" "alright, are you still hungry cullen"Finn ask and Cullen stomach"I'll take that as a yes."

Finn and Cullen we're at a restaurant eating food. 'It seem flame elemental can eat normal food too never seen it before or never, but good,finn spoke in his head."good thing you eat normal food like me"Finn said"yeah way better than coal and charcoal"finn chuckle"I'll take your word for it."

After done eating Finn and Cullen walk in the woods"so what are you going to do now Cullen"finn asked"I don't know,I got nowhere to go"Cullen said"oh ok so what can you do what are your skill"finn asked"my skill umm do you have any old metal in your backpack" "I think I do let me check"finn search into his backpack and found a couple of chunk of metals"here you go so what you going to do with them."Finn asked"you'll see" Cullen found a pile of sticks and made a fire and throw the metal into the fire Cullen uses his power to make something with metal, minutes later Cullen was done and he made an axe"here you go it done"Cullen hand him the axe Finn grab the axe swing it around"hmmm not bad let see how I throw it"Finn throw the axe at a tree,the axe hit the tree finn pull the axe out of the tree, when finn pull the axe out of the tree he see how far it went three inches through"wow your really good at these you should have your own blacksmith shop."Finn said in happy tone"r-really you think I can."Cullen stuttered"yeah you have the skill to do it" "b-but I don't think I can't do it."Cullen said"I know you can do it you just have to believe in yourself"Finn cheering up Cullen"you really think so" "yep I know you can"Finn said"so what happened now Finn" "I don't know what you're going to do"finn asked"I'm going back to the fire kingdom" "ok but one thing"Finn said"what" "here, take this"finn hand him a pouch of gold"wow thanks"Cullen took the pouch"use this to buy you food ok"Finn said"I will thanks"Cullen ran towards the fire kingdom' never been into the fire kingdom before well it better than never,better make sure this fireproof spell I put on myself work still' Finn walk towards the fire kingdom.

Cullen got to the fire kingdom walking through the streets until flame guard showed up to him"hello what seems to be the problem" "it time to pay your taxes boy"the flame guard said,Cullen seem counfuse" wait what why do I need to pay taxes" "since you're living in the kingdom everybody pay taxes even you so pay up boy"Cullen was upset he had to it so he give the guard the pouch of gold to him but the flame guard seem angry"where did you get this boy"the guard asked"someone give it to me," "I don't believe you boy, I'm taking you to the flame king for punishment."the guard said Cullen was taken to the Palace,and everything fades to black.

(A/N So this is my second story hope you like it follow and favorite to this story to find out more,and my first story wasn't so great fire in the heart(rewrite) but still working on it if you got any advice for finn the lone hero and fire in the heart(rewrite) commented ok bye.


	2. chapter 1

Finn the lone hero

Chapter 1

Hello it me took me a while to figure out what my idea but here it is

PS I don't own adventure time.

Finn POV

'I was at the border of the fire kingdom hoping my flame shield still work. I put the flame shield spell on me years ago but never had time to go to the fire kingdom but here I am about to cross it.' "ok I hope it works." 'I cross the border and my flame shield still work I put on my cloak so nobody would see my face.'

"Wow this place is so crowded so much crowded then the other kingdom." 'as I walked through the crowd I overheard some flame guards talking' "hey have you heard a kid was taken to the Palace for stealing" "stealing for what" "a pouch of gold" "what where that kid get that kind of gold" "don't know all I know he is being taken to the flame king for punishment" "whoa the flame king is not so merciful" "Yeah I don't think the kid is not going to make it"The guards said "wait a minute why does that sound familiar a kid with a pouch of does." 'then it hits me' "Cullen" 'I ran fast to the palace hoping I get there in time.' "Damn it I should have gone with him, better get there in time."

Cullen POV.

'I was being taken to the palace for being accused for stealing gold that finn give me and I have to face the flame king the scariest king in the fire kingdom and I was afraid, being taken to him it punishment. 'cullen thought in his head.

'When I got to the palace the flame guards open the door to the throne room and I saw him the flame king of the fire kingdom, And over him is his daughter flame princess lock in the lamp, wow she even more beautiful in person,then she looked down at me wondering what is going to happen to me,then the guard spoke"my king I found this boy with a pouch of gold I think he may have stolen it" "is that true boy"flame king said"no it was given to me I swear"I said to the king"I don't like being to boy just tell me where you have stolen and I make your punishment less painful." "But I'm telling the truth I didn't steal it." The flame king didn't like my answer so he raised his hand to the guard and punch me in the guts and I fell on my knees"now boy where did you steal the gold from"the king said"I told you it was given to me"the guard punch me in the face causing flame blood to spill out of my mouth and the crowd gasped from the horror their seeing"I'll ask you one last time boy where did you get the gold." 'But I couldn't say nothing there still blood coming out of my mouth."he didn't steal the gold!" I heard a familiar voice."I give him the gold everybody face the cloaked person

THIRD PERSON VIEW

"And who might you be." Flame king said Finn took off his cloak "my name is finn the human or you may know me as the lone hero."the crowd gasped the flame king look at the human"so the lone hero huh I heard about you,shouldn't you be beating ice king up." "I can add one more king to my beating list" "is that treat"the king said"no it a promise,now let the boy go or I have to take him myself."Finn said"HAHAHAHA"flame king started to laugh"you think you can come here and take the boy you got another thing coming at you guards seize him"flame king said and five flame guards came towards the hero"call them off flame king or this may get bloody." "I changed my mind"everybody look at the king"kill him"the guards charged that the human but finn had a trick up his sleeve he threw five daggers at the guards piercing through the armor the five guard drop dead the crowd gasped the king raised his hand to lower the lamp where his daughter was being locked up and release the princess"kill the human my daughter."the princess look at the human and shook her head"no I won't fight for you father"she jumped off the balcony and flew away from the fire kingdom and finn look at the flame king"you know I heard your supposed to be strong king,but seeing you making others do your job for you seem kinda weak"the king looked at the human"well I got some other stuff to do and Cullen come with me"Cullen got up and stand next to finn"ok let's go Cullen" "right"Cullen said "STOP"the flame king shouted but Finn didn't listen he just kept walking"guard stopped him"the guards look at the human but finn give them the glare and the guards got out of the way finn and Cullen left the palace and towards the grassland.

Finn POV

'When me and Cullen got to the treefort Cullen spoke up,"Why did you save me"I look at Cullen "I save you because your a kid and also because your my friend" "really I'm your friend"Cullen said"yeah I never really had a friend before"Finn said"ok what now" "you can stay at my place come on let's go"Cullen follow Finn.

"Alright here my home looks nice"Finn and Cullen looks at the treefort"yeah it's nice so you live here in the grassland huh" "Yeah I live here for six years alright let's go in I'll show you around"finn and Cullen when inside the treefort.

'After showing Cullen around the place"alright this is where your going to sleep on the couch tonight" "ok thanks"it was getting dark out"alright I'm going to bed night Cullen" "night Finn"both of them went to bed.

In the morning finn went to the kitchen and see Cullen awake"morning Cullen sleep well" Cullen look at finn"yeah haven't slept like that in a while"finn chuckle"yeah I know how you feel ok let me cook up some breakfast"Finn made breakfast"alright Cullen you stay here and watch the house while I'm gone" "where you going Finn"Cullen asked" Patrol around the grassland for a while and don't you worry I'll be back alright"

"Ok be careful out there Finn"Cullen said 'I grabbed my stuff and my cloak and walked out the door.'

As I was walking around the grassland I saw the ice king floating away on fire"huh I wonder who did that to him better go check"finn walk towards where the ice king was it was chaotic I saw melted ice and trees on fire I walked through the woods and I saw flame princess sitting on a rock looking dim"ummm you ok"flame princess got startled and looked right at me with a fireball in her hand"stay back I'm not looking for any trouble"she warned me"relaxed I'm not here to fight so what you doing out here,"she calmed down and spoke"I'm here to stay away from my dad" "oh what did he do to make you hate him so much."I asked"he locked me up in the lamp for fourteen years" "really why would he do that?" "I don't know all he said I was evil"flame princess started to cry,I sat right next to her and held her hand"I don't think your evil"she look at me"You don't?" "No I think you kind and beautiful" she glowed brighter and blushed at my answer"you really think I'm beautiful" "Yeah and I mean it,"I started to blush"oh I forgot to introduce myself my is-" "finn the human yeah I was there when you save that boy"flame princess said" oh right I forgot"I got embarrassed flame princess giggled" so you want to talk about something else flame princess" "you don't need to say flame princess all the time you can call me Phoebe" "oh ok phoebe what do you want to do"I asked " actually I want to ask you something" "ok shot what do you want to know"I said"alright when you held my hand how come it didn't burn you.'' "Oh I put a permanent flame shield spell on me years ago but I never went to the fire kingdom until yesterday" "oh that make sense"Phoebe said "ok my turn what were you doing walking around the woods." "Oh after I left the fire kingdom I wandered through these woods trying to figure out what to do when I was free but nothing came to mind so I kept walking until this weird old guy tried to kidnap me so I fought back beat the old guy and you show up." "Wow good thing you know how to fight and the weird old guys you fought was called the ice king he kidnap princess tried to force them to marry him but I always foil his plans." "Whoa so you beat the ice king many time and win"Phoebe was impress"yep". Phoebe stomach growled"hungry huh ok come on phoebe I'll take you to my place"phoebe follow Finn to his house.

Cullen POV

Back that the treefort,'I waited for finn to come back,it's been about an hour and still no sight of him,a minute later I see finn walking towards the treefort and I'm shocked to see flame princess walking next to finn.'

Third Point of View

Finn walk inside the treefort"alright welcome to my home" phoebe walk inside look around he saw finn gold pile"wow where did you get all this?"Phoebe asked"oh this I got them from Dungeon Crawl and killing monsters"Finn said "Wow you really did all that,you must be very brave to do all that"Phoebe said"thanks I do the best I can"Finn said"so Finn what made you want to be a hero?" "It wasn't my choice, I went to the candy kingdom get supplies but the ice king kidnapped the princess of the candy kingdom I save the princess and I called myself the lone hero but kept my real name a secret"Finn said "whoa so what were you doing before you become a hero?"Phoebe said"I was looking for more humans" "humans why?"Phoebe asked "I'm looking for my family, my adopted family said I was the last human on ooo but I refused to believe that so I ran away from home to find my real family but nothing yet"Finn said "so you left your adopted family to look for your real family" Phoebe said"Yeah so you want to get something to eat or keep talking"Phoebe stomach growled"yeah lets get something to eat"Finn climbed up the ladder phoebe follow Finn up the ladder"Cullen I'm home"finn call out"who Cullen?" Cullen pop his up behind the couch"H-hello I'm Cullen"Cullen stuttered"Cullen why are you hiding behind the couch"Finn said "because flame princess is right behind you"Cullen said,finn chuckled a little,"she not here to hurt us Cullen you can come out of hiding"Finn said and Cullen came out hiding"so your not here to hurt us flame princess"Cullen looking scare"no I come in peace and you may call me phoebe Cullen" "oh ok phoebe" Cullen said"alright let me cook something up"finn went to the kitchen to prepare the food"wait are you sure I can eat food like you?"Phoebe said"yeah I remember Cullen eating food like me" "Yeah it better then eating charcoal and coal Cullen said to Phoebe"really alright can't wait to try it myself" when finn was done cooking he put the food on the table"food is served Finn said phoebe look at the food and see Cullen eating she took a bite and thought in your head 'wow Cullen was right it does taste better than coal and charcoal and this food it delicious' phoebe said in her head"so do you like the food phoebe" "Yeah it's delicious and good"phoebe smile"thank you I'm glad you like it"Finn said.

After they got done eating"so finn I got a question to ask you?" "Sure, what is it?"Finn said"so do you wear that hat all the time?"Phoebe asked about the bear hat "Yeah I wear it all the time I only take it off when I go to bed" "so what does your hair look like"Phoebe said"it looks like this"** (remember the scene when Finn took off his hat yeah if you don't remember it look it up)**

Finn slowly took off his hat his hair was so long and phoebe blush when she saw finn hair "Wow it so long and you never cut your hair before" "nope never cut it before I just let it grow"Finn said "and how do you manage to put all that in your hat?" "I have no idea"Finn said"do you mind if I can cut it short Finn" "umm yeah sure"Finn said half hour later phoebe cut Finn hair up to finn neck"you look good Finn"Phoebe said making Finn blush"yeah I did do look good thanks for cutting it" "your welcome Finn so can you tell me all of your adventure and journey" "Yeah me too Finn"Cullen spoke"ok ok I'll tell you my story"Finn said a while later finn told Phoebe and Cullen his story.

It was Getting dark outside after Finn done telling his story"that was some story Finn"Phoebe said" thank you" finn look outside"it's getting dark out there"Finn said"I should go Finn and thank you for the meal"Phoebe said "wait where do you live?"Finn asked"I live in the wood same spot where you found me"Phoebe said"phoebe you don't have to go back there you can stay here if you want"Finn said"you don't have to do at Finn I can pretty much take care of myself" "and I can't let a pretty girl sleep out there"Finn said making phoebe blush"r-really you'll let me stay" "Yeah you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor tonight"Finn said "ok Finn I'll stay" "alright I'll show you to my bedroom"Finn said showing Phoebe to his bedroom"alright here you go the bed all ready" "thank finn for letting me stay here"Phoebe said"no problem phoebe and goodnight" "night Finn"Phoebe said laying on Finn bed and finn went down to the living room"night Cullen" "night Finn"Cullen said"hey finn can I asked you something" "Sure what is it"finn said"do you like phoebe Finn?" "w-what makes you say that?"finn asked"because you keep looking at her when she not paying attention so do you like her?"Cullen waited for finn to answer"yeah I think I do but I want to get to know her better and I want her to get to know me too" "maybe you can asked her out on a dated"Cullen suggested"w-wait asked her on a dated"Finn stuttered"yeah you need someone to spend the rest of your life with" "and how does a kid knows a lot about dating?"Finn asked"I watch other people do it outside the fire kingdom" "smart little kid"finn mumble"so are you going to ask her?" "fine I'll asked out her out tomorrow just go to bed"Finn said " "ok night finn"Cullen close his eyes"night Cullen"finn look at the ceiling and close his eyes and went to sleep ,and everything fades to black

**(A/N how was that come on leave a comment who should I bring into this story you know them all just vote for a name and I'll bring him/her their are)**

**Marceline****Bubblegum****Jake****Or minerva****Take your vote**


	3. chapter 2

**Finn the lone hero****Chapter 2****(Hello, it's been a while, sorry for taking too long whoever reads this fanfic I have been talking to the other people who write fanfic been learning from them ,and thanks to them, now I know how to write a fanfiction hope you enjoy this one)****I don't own adventure time****_**

Candy kingdom

Princess bubblegum was sitting at her desk reading reports about the lone hero,the more she hears him,the more she wants to know his secret.

'There has been a lot of videos him fighting monsters,fighting bandit,and fighting the ice king.' Thought the Princess bubblegum.

'Ok almost done with these reports,I just need to read this.'as the princess started to read she the report she heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Princess bubblegum may I come in,I have urgent news that I must tell you."said peppermint butler"sure pep but come on in,"said the princess, peppermint butler walk in the room,give a bow."so what the news that you want to tell me?"bubblegum asked."there's been trouble in the fire kingdom"peppermint butler said"what sort of trouble your talking about?" princess bubblegum asked in curious."the princess of flame is no longer in her lamp." "WHAT HOW SHE GET OUT OF HER LAMP!"princess bubblegum shouted in worried" it appears that the finn the human was responsible for her escape or aka the lone hero." "Wait your saying that the lone hero is human"princess bubblegum said and peppermint butler nodded 'so that is his secret he is the last of his kind,later I must find a way to put flame princess back into her lamp or the world is doom.'princess thought in her head.

The treefort

Finn the human was training outside,working on his sword and his skills,and little did he know that Phoebe was watching him train.

'he really good how he work his sword' phoebe thought. Finn was getting sweating and started to take off his shirt showing off his body.Phoebe blush at the sight of his body,Finn had some muscles but not that much,finn continue training and stop at the growl of his stomach,Finn went inside to find something to eat.

As Finn went inside he saw phoebe staring out the window"hey phoebe see something you like out there."Finn said"maybe there just so much room out there,and there is so much to learn out there."Phoebe said,finn walk towards her"well I'm always here to help you"Finn said as he started to hold her hand,Phoebe started to blush at his actions she looked up at him"thank you Finn" "you're welcome phoebe.

"Finn said as he took a deep breath"phoebe there was something I want to ask you"Phoebe looks at him" sure what is it?"Phoebe asked"ok Cullen what is stop bugging me about this,but I was meaning to ask you do you want to go out with me"Finn started to blush like a tomato"w-wait you mean like a date"phoebe Stuttered"yeah like a date,you can no if you don't want to" "no it's ok, I have never been on a date before,and I would like to go out with you."Phoebe said with a blush,Finn also blush at her replies,"AHHHH"they stop blushing when they heard Cullen screaming finn grab his sword,and Phoebe prepared a fireball,Cullen came down stairs and hidden behind them.

"Cullen what is it what's wrong?"Finn asked"there someone here"Cullen said in fear"alright who there"Finn said until he felt a pinch on his back "ow,alright no more game show yourself." "Awww weenie did you forget about me already"the female voice said"finn why does it sound like she knows you?"Phoebe asked"come on weenie, tell them who I am."the voice said,finn sigh "marceline stop playing tricks on us" "Aww where the fun in that weenie."

marceline revealed herself out of the shadows."sup you must be finn news friends, If I'm not mistaken or you must be his new girlfriend "marceline looking at Elemental"w-what no I'm not girlfriend,I'm just his friend we just met"phoebe blushed"ooh so are you planning on being his girlfriend or something."marceline grinned"well only time will tell marceline,and second what are you doing Here unannounced?" Finn asked"well I drop by to show you this"marceline hand him a paper"what is this?"Finn asked as he looks at the paper,his eye twitch"Finn what is it?"Phoebe asked,and her eyes widen,as it read.

WANTED

Finn the human

AKA

The Lone hero

Wanted for

Murder

Threatening the flame king

And kidnapping the princess of flame

"KIDNAP!?"Phoebe yelled"I was not kidnapped,I ran away from home,and the other two are correct ,but me being kidnapped that just taking too far,Finn are you doing ok"Phoebe said.

Finn was silent for a whole minute,he looked up at everybody"nope I'm not ok,and second I'm worried"Finn said in a worried tone"why you worried Finn.?"Cullen asked"I'm worried because my adopted family would come looking for me. I've been hiding from them for eight years,and now there wanted posters of me on them now."Finn said while phoebe think about what Finn said.

"Hey Finn I was meaning to ask you something when you invite me sleep here"Phoebe said while blushing,Finn also blush at her words"uhh,sure what do you want to know."

Phoebe took a deep breath"ok, here we go."Phoebe whispered to herself"I want to talk about your family,you never talk about them so much,did they do something to make you run away from them."Phoebe asked.

Finn sighed"no they didn't do anything to me,they only lie to me,they keep saying that I'm the last human on ooo but that not true, I know they're more human out there,I just need to find them"Finn said while looking at the floor.

Phoebe and Cullen were shocked to hear this,there was a moment of silence until Cullen spoke up"so is that the reason why you ran away from home"everybody look at Cullen"so that you can find your real family is that it"finn nodded.

Phoebe walk up to Finn,and give him a hug "don't worried Finn you'll find them someday,and I'm here to help"Finn accepted the hug,and hugged her back,and while Finn was hugging her,Finn see marceline writing something on a paper,and marceline flip the paper,and said 'tier1' Finn blush,and finn mouthed the word 'shut up'.

Finn and Phoebe finishes their hug."so Finn one thing,how did you and marceline meet?"Phoebe asked with curiosity and Cullen was curious too"oh,me and marceline met two years ago.

**FLASHBACK TIME**

Finn was relaxing on the couch enjoying a book. It was raining outside he had nothing to do until he heard a tapping on the window ,he looks at the window,and saw a tree branch tapping on the window.finn chuckle until he saw a figure hand tapping on the window,finn gasped,and the window busted open blowing out all the candles. Finn grabbed his sword and shouted"who there,show yourself!?"Finn said showing no fear in a battle stance,Finn grab a flashlight he looks around,and saw a travelbag hit the ground. Finn shined his light on it,and look up the ceiling saw a woman with raven black hair wearing a dark grey tank top blue jeans,and a red boot.the woman hisses at me"who are you,and what do you want!"Finn shouted pointing his sword at her"whoa,calm down weenie,you can call me marceline the vampire queen,and you" "name finn, so what you're going to do suck my blood"Finn said,and marceline laugh at me"calm down weenie i'm not going to do that."marceline lift her hand,and all the candle lit up"so you don't suck blood?"Finn asked in confusion"sometimes I do but it's not the blood I like it's the color."she pulls out a strawberry"I eat shade of red" marceline suck the color out of it,and tossed it away"that's cool,but it doesn't answer my question,what do you want,and why are you here?"Finn asked"oh yeah"marceline floated to an old picture frame and move it aside"I carved this M years a…"marceline didn't finished her sentence as she looks at the scratch out M"w-what happened to the M that was carved here?" "Oooh you mean that M that was carved there"marceline nodded"I scratched that out years ago,I just got tired of looking at it,but I got tired of looking at the scratch mark so I just put an old pictures frame there"Finn said.

Marceline shrugged"so it only you here living in the house?"marceline asked"yeah I'm the only one here."Finn said marceline stare at him for a bit she look away."you look fun to hang out want to be friends"marceline had her hand out"ummm...sure"Finn shake marceline hand.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"So That explains how me and marceline became friends that day."Finn telling Phoebe and Cullen,when Phoebe spoke up"so you and marceline been friends for two years"Finn nodded"did you tell her that you were the lone hero" "nope never told her that part"Finn said marceline punch his shoulder"ow,what was that for?!"Finn asked"for not telling me that you were the lone hero,when I found out I was shocked that you never told me"marceline said."I'm just that you never found out?"Finn said.

Little did they know that a floating purple blob outside the window"OH MY GLOB!,I know where the lone hero lives,I got to go tell everyone the news!"the purple blob said going away the treefort.

Meanwhile in the candy kingdom.

Princess bubblegum was in her lab writing some science stuff on her board hoping to find flame princess before it's too late until a purple blob came through the window and interrupted her train of thought."hey PB I got some juicy gossip to tell you ''not now LSP I'm trying to work on something to keep the world from being destroyed."oh come on I promised this one good"LSP said"ok fine,what is it you want to tell me"bubblegum asked in annoyed toned."ok I was going through the woods hoping for a juicy gossip to tell. until I saw Marcy going to this treehouse in the grassland"LSP said"ok then what happened next?"bubblegum asked"ok I when to look through the window,and I saw a good looking hunk,and two flame people one little boy,and a flame girl same age as the good looking hunk"LSP said"ok but what's the point in all this"bubblegum said"the point is that the good looking hunk is finn the human." "**WAIT WHAT**!" bubblegum shouted"I know right I was shocked as you" "was flame princess there?"bubblegum asked"um yeah,and also her name is Phoebe just to point that out"LSP said"thanks you LSP for this information,and now I need to call a couple of friends of mine"bubblegum said pulling out a phone looking through her contact."alright I'm going to tell everybody, bye"LSP said leaving,and bubblegum talking to somebody on the other line"hey lady I need you and jake to come to the candy kingdom ASAP ''ok I'll be there in a few minute"lady said in Korean,and hanging up the phone.

FEW MINUTES LATER

lady and jake got to the candy kingdom"ok PB we're here what do you have to tell us"jake said "well I need help, I got information where the lone hero live"PB said shocking the two"wait you do!" "Yes,and also his real name"PB said still shocking the two."so spill what his name?"Jake asked eager to know"his name is finn the human"PB said and Jake jaw drop to the ground 'literally' "WHAT! Finn is alive I thought he died eight years ago?" "Wait you know who Finn is?"PB asked"Well yeah Finn ran away eight years ago don't know why? mom and dad never really talk about it,I guess they were really sad to talk about it"Jake said in a sad tone."ok then reason I call the two of you is because he kidnapped the princess of the fire kingdom"PB said shocking Jake and Lady"wait what,why would he do that?" "I don't know,but that where going to find out,come on he live in a treehouse in the grassland"PB said heading to the on the balcony"screech"PB made a screeching noise,and a large bird grab her,and the trio heading towards to the grassland,and everything fades to black.

**Wow that took me a while but no worries I had to think about the stories and talk to other writers about this and I have an idea how to make phoebe life better with finn.**

**What will finn do when the trio arrived to his house.**

**Followed and like this **


End file.
